Clone Relics
The Clone Relics are a series of seven quests introduced with the Rage of the Wookiees expansion pack. Although the individual quests are not linked to each other in any way, they all deal with artifacts and characters from the infamous Clone Wars. The quests themselves start in different places all over the galaxy, from Kashyyyk to Dathomir to Talus, and are relatively hidden in areas players might not visit otherwise. The intention is to encourage players to get out and explore the galaxy and reward them for doing so; of course, not everyone has the time to scour every cantina, hotel, and POI across eleven planets, so here you will find information on where these quests start and what you can expect from them. If you prefer a non-spoiler guide to these quests, see The Explorer's Guide to the Clone Relics, which uses a story narrative to introduce hints about each quest's starting location. That guide is recommended for players who like to explore things on their own and have the patience and desire to figure some things out for themselves. Quest Guides Avenging Mort Mort is a former Clone Trooper Commando who took part in the battle for Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars. He's looking for revenge against his former commander, who abandoned Mort's squad to die on Kashyyyk. Mort survived and is hoping you'll help him avenge his brothers. He'll give you his old Katarn/Clone Trooper armor, and along the way you will receive a special hologram. Boba's Quest The great Boba Fett is tracking down a worthless scoundrel who owes him credits and would like a lackey to do the job for him. If you're willing to run errands for the bounty hunter, you'll run into a mysterious man named Durge who wants Fett dead. You'll receive several weapons from Fett's old arsenal, including the rare KYD-21 Pistol and your choice of a Clone Trooper Carbine or Rifle as seen in Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones, Or Revenge Of The Sith. Doing Your Duty Near the Nightsister Stronghold on Dathomir lies a datadisk with detailed orders on the corpse of a Rebel Alliance soldier (-3973 -67) (respawn time of apx. 20–30 minutes). Should an Imperial player come across this disk, he or she would be advised to take it to Admiral Krieg in Kachirho. Impress Krieg and you might find yourself working for Darth Vader himself, flying the Sith Lord's very own Eta-2 Actis Interceptor. The Great Hunter In the Bestine cantina waits a great hunter, slayer of innumerable beasts across the galaxy. Qakkee will challenge you to a series of hunting tasks, ending in the challenge to kill the great Sawtooth in the Dead Forest of Kkowir. You will receive the Grevious and Clone Trooper paintings and a cybernetic arm for completing his tasks, not to mention his never-ending respect. The Imprisoned Geonosian Ikvizi is a Geonosian researcher observing the local species around Kachirho, Kashyyyk. Unfortunately, he found himself mixed up in a Trandoshan plot that landed him in a Wookiee prison. If you can clear his name and recover some of his experimental data, Ikvizi will give you nothing in return, but check your inventory, it has a surprise for you... Nym's Starmap Near the city of Narmle, Rori, lies a crashed escape pod with a starmap belonging to the pirate king Nym. Nym is interested in recovering all the pieces of the map, and in return for doing so will reward you with several high-end components for one of your starfighters. To the Queen's Aid Queen Kylantha (-5532 33 4778) of Naboo has always been a supporter of the Wookiees in their struggle against the Trandoshan slaver clans. Three of her close allies have gone missing, and she needs a loyal Rebel to find them. Find the Queen in the Royal Palace of Theed; help her, and you may find yourself with a new ARC-170 starfighter. Category:Guides Category:Clone Relics